geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Sin Incarnate
The Sin Incarnate is an entity of unfathomable power and serves as the main antagonist of Beyond Infinity. It is the task of the Argol race to keep it sealed for eternity. If anything should come within contact of it it will be enveloped in their worst possible sin out of the possible seven - i.e. Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Lust, and Pride. History Before Beyond Infinity The history of the Sin Incarnate before the events of the game are unknown. The only person who knows of its existence are the Argol race and Aeon. All that is known is the ancestors of the Argol race fought against it, and were nearly wiped out. They were able to seal it away in a dying world, Judecca, using the power of the stars. ''Beyond Infinity'' Millennia later, a young group of four Argol: Cain Dainsulf Argol, Esper, Umbra, and Reila, were sent to investigate Judecca on a reconnaissance mission. Cain, however, got too close to the seal holding the Sin Incarnate and accidentally undid it. The entity was freed to move across the Infinity to resume its path of destruction. Its first destination was the Argol Homeworld. Those cast in its shadow lost themselves to sin and killed each other. During its travels, it took an interest to seven children of a terrifying king, Bowser. The king had long since abandoned all faith in his eldest heirs and only placed it in their youngest, Bowser Jr. The dimensional jester, Dimentio, became aware of the incarnate's presence and appeared before it. He swore his everlasting loyalty to the Sin Incarnate if it meant completely obliterating the Infinity and everyone who wronged him in it. The plan was set to convince the Koopalings: Ludwig, Lemmy, Wendy, Iggy, Larry, Morton, and Roy, to come over to their side. They didn't hesitate to take the entity's offer of power. Thus the new empire ruled by the Koopalings and Dimentio began, and they began to recruit any evil villain that shared the same dream of domination. From Ganondorf to Sosuke Aizen, their army grew to immense ranks before overpowering the very heroes that once trumped them so many times in the past. The Sin Incarnate's plan was to use the Koopalings to become a perfect being, as its powers had dwindled in imprisonment. The full plan was to capture pure maidens and sacrifice their virtuous energy to it. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the Subspace Emissary Tabuu were to play a pivotal role in the plan, use their cosmic energies to sustain the grip on the virtues. Once the Koopalings absorb it, they would take the Sin Incarnate into themselves and forge its new body. Cain had unknowing played into the Sin Incarnate's plan by traveling from world-to-world, exposing each maiden it desired. Finally, after Mr. L became its avatar, and the Dainsulf Crew traveled to Sector Z, the dream had become a realty. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Tabuu had taken to hiding within this sector, trying to keep themselves scarce from the incarnate's sight. However, the heroes were too late to realize what they had done in defeating the three cosmic beings. Mr. L, the Koopalings, and Dimentio trapped the three and took them to Final Destination. At this area, brimming with energy of countless battles, the Sin Incarnate fulfilled its promise of taking over the Koopalings. Cain was able to thwart its plan by sealing the imprisoned maidens into cards, thus keeping the entity from taking their virtuous energy. No matter, the incarnate was hellbent on becoming whole again. It had no choice but to travel to Judecca, the dying planet that held it captive. Once there, the remnant energy of sin coursing through the planet returned to its master. The seven Koopalings were pulled together into a hideous amalgamation of themselves. Because the Sin Incarnate had become a corporeal being, it could now be destroyed. Cain and his crew struck the monster with numerous strikes until it was enough for it to bear. The Sin Incarnate disintegrated into nothingness, done away by the power of virtuous energy and the stars. After Aeon reset the Infinity, he had enough power - courtesy of Cain and his crew - to make sure the Sin Incarnate would not be reborn in this new universe. Hosts The Sin Incarnate needs seven hosts brimming with a certain sin in order to draw from their strength: *Ludwig von Koopa - Pride *Lemmy Koopa - Sloth *Wendy O'Koopa - Lust *Iggy Koopa - Envy *Larry Koopa - Greed *Morton Koopa, Jr. - Gluttony *Roy Koopa - Wrath At one point, Dimentio imbues Luigi with the Sin Incarnate's power, making him a temporary host. His sin ended up being Envy, one he carried over the years of being in Mario's shadow. Dimentio's sin, if he had been given power by the Incarnate, would have been Gluttony, for he wanted power and more. Gallery koopalingfusion1.png|Sin Incarnate: Wendy (Lust) koopalingfusion2.png|Sin Incarnate: Roy (Wrath) koopalingfusion3.png|Sin Incarnate: Larry (Greed) koopalingfusion4.png|Sin Incarnate: Ludwig (Pride) koopalingfusion5.png|Sin Incarnate: Morton (Gluttony) koopalingfusion6.png|Sin Incarnate: Lemmy (Sloth) koopalingfusion7.png|Sin Incarnate: Iggy (Envy) Mrl.jpg|Mr. L - Luigi consumed by Envy 200px-DimentioSuperPaperMario.png|Dimentio - the Sin Incarnate's Emissary Trivia *The final form of the Sin Incarnate was inspired by the Koopaling Fusion in the Super Mario World mod, Kitiku Mario. The battle was a tribute to the final boss fight of Romancing SaGa 2. *The idea of the Koopalings representing the Seven Deadly Sins came from a joke the Angry Video Game Nerd stated in his review for Super Mario Bros. 3. *The Sin Incarnate originally didn't exist in the first draft of Beyond Infinity. Instead, the final boss fight was to be against Lilith from Neon Genesis Evangelion as the villains wanted to use her and the maiden to initiate a full-scale "impact" on the Infinity. *Though the Sin Incarnate is destroyed, Gemini Drake has stated there could be a possibility it may return, despite everything Aeon had done. Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Final Boss Category:Characters in Beyond Infinity Category:Video Game Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX